User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 17
Cái đó đâu phải Miku! Em của Miku cơ, nó hoàn toàn khác vs Miku http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGVMfweGihM Nghe cái này sẽ rõ Có, tui add vô Deletion rùi, cái page name's ABOUTFLORAENCHANTIX Con khùng Ý bà ám chỉ gì đó Cái Sig Chibi Kagamine ấy hả? Ấn vào hình của Kagamine đó, cái mào của tui cũng link về talkpage hết Có 2 cái Senbonzakura, cái nào? Con đó nói là hình như bà vẫn còn block nó gì gì đó, tui kiểm tra thấy ko block, mà bên nó thì nó vẫn còn bị block, nói chung là nó nhờ bà kt lại giùm À, tui hỉu rùi, bà block IP của nó nên nó ko edit đc.... http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.54.92.151 Hi I am not trying to say this in a rude way (btw) but you blocked me and I want to know the reason why. And also, I would also like to help out with the outfits page so can you please tell me how to do that. It would also be cool to do a merchandise page on this wiki and if you like the idea. I can help you out with it. :) Be Happy! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey RoseXinh, I wanted to know why I was blocked because all I did was add pictures to an episode page. I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to, but I saw the banner that say something like "This page needs some pictures". Sorry if I did anything wrong! Lillove26 (talk) 22:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Delete NOW! ASAP! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloom1821.jpg Hoặc là trùng IP, hoặc là con Rutchelle chính là nó, nó sign out xong vandal xong log in, revert cái vandal để mọi người coi nó là anh hùng Tui nghi còn mấy hình đó à, đang kiểm tra coi còn ko Cho nó chừa! Kt xong, hình như hết rùi, sạch sẽ rùi Đương kt mấy cái hình event mình up tối qua đâu thấy 3 cái hình sex, mẹ kíp Xin lỗi à, mấy cái con đó ko phải búp bê đâu, búp bê mà tốn tiền triệu để mua à? Mấy con này gọi là Nenedroid, Figurines, thường đc bỏ trong tủ kính trưng bày, lâu lâu lấy ra nghịch 1 chút cũng đc, trày 1 đường là tốn cả trăm ngàn chứ ko ít đâu Black Rock Shooter là anime, ko liên quan gì tới Vocaloid hết, nhưng cái Opening Theme Song của nó sung by Miku, phim đó hay de <3!! Wow, you've really nice ideas, Rose :D!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess Chat?? ^^ 04:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cái link to talkpage ở hình bông hoa bà có coi chưa mà bik hay với ko hay, giờ tui chưa coi Sailor Moon tui kêu nhảm, rùi bà nghĩ sao Ừm, cũng có thể định nghĩa là mô hình 3D.....Figs vs Nens là 1 thứ mà bất cứ Otaku nào cũng mún có hết, đc nhìn ngắm thần tượng của mình ngoài đời, đc chạm vào nó, chứ ko phải là chỉ trên màn hình, sướng lắm chứ bộ Figs vs nens chơi là phải có tiền, nghèo thì đừng mơ tới :v Chưa coi đã chê ! Trời, nói vậy mình vẫn còn trẻ trung quá :D Ông chủ tiệm tui 29 tủi còn khoái chơi mấy cái đó, huống gì thằng đã từng bước chân vào quân đội này :]]]] Có bài nào hay share cái nào! Dẫn chứng lun, ông ngoại tui 70 tuổi còn ngồi chơi gấu bông Rin Len đó Gemini đứa nào chơi Project DIVA rùi mà lại ko bik, Project DIVA 2nd! Còn bài khác ko Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Episode 523? 08:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:41, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks Rose ^^! I'm just listening to my favorite song, it has Austin from Austin & Ally in it with his family :D! Loud by R5 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! Sounds awesome :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:05, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D!! Btw, can I ask something if you don't mind?? ^^ 04:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, can I ask what just happened between you and Rutchelle?? ^^; 04:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVoyusukssw Hi Rose. How are you ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Thank you for unlocking it. hi how are you doing?Roxy708 (talk) 23:00, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Cool. Well, Good Luck Rose :D! Btw, wikia doesn't allow template pages for signatures. If you want a signature page you have to title it User:Username/sig. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Roxy's Page Hi Rose, is there a reason why Roxy's page is locked so only admins can edit? I would like to add her Korean voice actress. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi RoxeXinh, In the past, I have uploaded pictures for the article Wizgiz. In my talk page, you have written that I am uploading pictures without using them. I did not upload it for fun, I just decided to add those pictures later. You can see the pictures in the article Wizgiz. In the gallery, I have uploaded 5 pictures, so that means, I do not waste those pictures. So please, just remember I do not upload pictures without using them. I mean that's just wasting time! Bye, FabRoxyRox (talk) 02:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) You can read it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:491959BTW, Disney Princess chat :D? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. But I renamed all of my signature templates anyway :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for hearing that, Rose :(!! Anyways, how's your study going :)?? 09:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok! MMFF Oh.........sorry for that june;) fly with me 11:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, a picture of her Nick VA would be nice, but I just want to add the name of her Korean VA, not her picture. :) Can you add it for me? Her name is Lee Ji-hyun. WonderBuono! (talk) 17:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :(!! But, I think she is shame ^^;!! And You're welcome ;)!! Btw, can I ask in which city do you live?? <3 05:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :/!! And, Nha Trang is a really beautiful city, you're so lucky :D!! Btw, did you watch the new movie of Barbie, Barbie in the Pink Shoes :)?? 05:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi can yo pease unlock Roxy? 11:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 14:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose can you please unlock Ep. 524? 03:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thông báo là con Rutchelle đang nhờ vả Fatimah unblock/ shorten block của nó, nhưng cũng may là Fatimah đang lưỡng lự Nó nói gì đó về việc còn 27 ngày nữa hạn block mới hết trong khi đó bà chỉ nói block nó 1 tuần Sir, yes sir! Thanks. Okay, you can delete the current one. I think it will be bigger, I just decreased the size :P! Yep, I love it too :) Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxY3HR8pg-8 Hi Rose. I just watched the 25th episode in Italian. I can't believe it, Aisha dreamnt she was dancing with Roy! I'm glad she's happy, but what about poor Nabu :(? But I'm so happy Flora & Helia got back together again, they were dancing in the sky, it was really beautiful. It almost made me cry ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm too lazy to turn on Unikey :P http://truyen.vnsharing.net/Truyen/Aku-no-Meshitsukai/chap-1?id=57739 Man, i love this group! Yep, I can't believe it :(! I mean, Roy seems really nice, but it feels like Aisha is betraying Nabu. So am I, I think she tried to apologise to Flora as they were seen talking to each other on a bench, but I couldn't really understand it. Also, Aisha used her Sirenix wish to bring Nereus back to life after he was attacked by Tritannus. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm really angry at Nick! And Aisha doesn't even seem to remember Nabu >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. So did I. Okay and thank you Rose. I'll start working on it right away :) Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Okay, I wish you luck :)! Btw, Rutchelle says she isn't friends with Stella Sirenix or FloraLovesRose. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, nice talking to you Rose. Yep, I talked to him yesterday :)! Okay. Bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hế lố :]]], hao a rờ dú! Thi tốt hum? ^^ Nhắc bà nè, bà chỉ block cái IP của Rutchelle thui, nghĩa là 1 khi nó đổi IP, nói gần hơn là nếu nó ra tiệm net, hoặc đổi máy tính, là nó sẽ lại đc đăng nhập, tốt nhứt là nên block cả toàn khoản lẫn IP cho nó chắc cú hén Yep, I'm here. I just came back from shopping a few minutes ago :P! How did your exams go? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) My shopping was boring. We didn't buy much. Anyway, I'll have to wake up at 4:00 am tommorrow because it's ANZAC day. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, I get pretty excited at ANZAC day because I enjoy waking up really early when the sun isn't up for some reason :P. Well, it's a day we commemorate the deaths of Australian and New Zealand soldiers in war. We get up early because we go to the dawn service. It's held really early in the morning because that's when the soldiers landed on Gallipoli on this day in 1915. Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm so sorry if I annoyed you :(!! Btw, did you watch Episode 24, and Episode 25 :)?? Both are aired in Italian :D!! :3 09:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I just finished the whole Season 5 section for David ;) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) hi rose whats up.check out my blog.ep 26 is out =)Curelove (talk) 11:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Lâu ngày ko coi Winx Club, coi lại thấy vẫn y như cũ, con Aisha nghĩ gì mà dùng điều ước mình kì cục thế, còn thằng Roy chen ở đâu vào nữa chứ! Chán! Bà nghe bài Megane của Luka chưa, ko cưỡng lại đc vẻ đẹp của MEGANE ^^, Luka quá xá là đẹp \^0^/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxY3HR8pg-8 Funnysky21 (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Hi, how can you make the lines on articles for say like times when used or trivia?Funnysky21 (talk) 21:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :) Can you tell me what you think of my Sypnosis for episode 26. I just looked at all the other finale's and Season 5's isn't as long but I don't know how to make it longer :P! It wasn't very eventful so I tried to make it as detailed as possible :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thấy MEGANE sao, có khuyến rũ ko :v À, quên dặn bà coi tới 3:00 thui, mấy cái về sau là cái thằng làm clip chế đó! Mà bài đó hay mà, từ khúc 3:00 trở lên Luka ko bik dễ thương á KO HỈU TÍ XÍU GÌ CẢ Có gì biến nói nghe coi Thì đó tui mới dặn là coi tới 3:00 thì ngưng đc rùi >"< Mấy đoạn sau chắc chắn biến thái rùi! :V Thanks Rose :D! I'll try and work on episode sypnosis's and the episode pages in general because they need quite a bit of help, unlike the character articles :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:59, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cái sig Vocaloid của bà còn xài ko Cái sig có hình Luka đưa trái tim cho gakupo đó! Cứ trả lời đi, chắc ko dùng tại vướng cái nền trắng đằng sau đúng ko Chứ bà ko trả lời thì phải mò đại chứ sao, còn xài ko??? Nghe đi rùi hỉu tại sao VY2 vs Yu ở trong đó http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4DO5CD4vIA Thằng này chọn module "Chiffon Dress" của Luka để hát bài Magnet Sau đó nó add thêm model của Gakupo bên MMD vào Project DIVA 2nd Đồng thời đổi lun cả sound file của bài magnet dễ như ăn cháo! Nhưng mà phục cái vid bà đưa 1 chỗ, model của Gakupo nhìn rất là HD, ko như model của MMD thường hI Rose um feel free to go to one of my wikis i created i need a little bit of help----------Roxy708 aka Roxy7089 Well sorry :(! If you don't want me to be called Rose then just call me Flora. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ You always call me Rutchelle? Check your comment in my blog in the Sirenix wiki... You called me Flora. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) You know you got a point there. I'm bossy and I think I'll just leave because I'm just being bossy! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ừa, Lily đó, tui ghi sai tên Hehe :]]], viết sai sửa lại mấy hồi! Ờ, nhờ cái series này, cái series này means alot vs tui Nói về 1 đội thám tử ở Tokyo....nhờ cái series này, giờ tui phải lãnh đạo 1 nhóm cosplay, vãi "And I point that out for you to fix that bad personality, not to accuse you!" I don't understand??? You know why I keep saying, "I'm gonna leave" is that I want to see them care for me. I care for them but they don't to me... And to tell you, some of your message really hurts me. Like these messages: "You promised not doing silly thing like teaching other... Excuse me, you even don't know how to do such a thing so don't act like you're miss know-it-all! And watch after "your new friend"... You can't just make troubles with other people and create a blog to say sorry and ask for their forgiveness from time to time... I'm sure they'll never do that. And more than that, if you hate me or my pictures, don't pretend like you like me or them... I have enough of the people live 2 faces like you!", "I seriously know that you don't like me, as well as my pictures. So don't act like you like them or like me... Just simply clearly that and say your opinion. You're acting like a coward!", "It's true. You never say that. But your actions prove that! And if you don't have the courage to live with your true emotions, you're deserved to be called "coward"!". I really deserved to be called a coward... I like you but I think that you don't like my pictures that's why you don't want me to replace them with a better quality. Those messages make me wanna kill myself in my serious killing mood. So, if you're going to add "!" to your message. It's better for you not to reply them back. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:50, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Có bắn ai đâu @@, trừ Luka :]]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLik3qNJh8U&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=3 Thì trong cả đám có mình Luka "Pull the trigger" à Đem súng theo chủ yếu tự vệ khi cần thiết thôi.... Ờ, luka từng làm cho Chinese drug cartel, nhưng sau này đổi qua làm cho Detective Briaged VY2 là assasin của nhóm, ko bik thám tử thì cần gì assasin nhỉ? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-6a2PKjrBU&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=21 Luka nhìn hot ye Từ nay tui chỉ dùng riêng cái sig này cho bà thôi.... Trời ơi bả phũ phàng ye lun, tui bik tui dở tìm hình rồi >.<" Well sorry again. i do have free time but this "free time" doesn't last long. Sometimes, I stay up late at night. I sometimes sleep in 6:00 in the morning. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ I know that very bad for health, but tonight I'm gonna sleep earlier. And it's morning now... Have you watched the 22nd episode with English subtitles? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sax, sự tỉ cho em xin, cái này lâu quá em quên lun rùi, sư tỉ bik đã lâu kẻ hèn này ko up hình Winx Club, toàn hình Vocaloid ko hà mà :P Ủa, mấy cái tấm như Sakura Miku tui nhét vào Gallery của tui hết mà, đâu có để nó unnessesary đâu Hôm nay onl khuya dữ Rồi, có đứa phá gallery rùi http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.82.217.56 bà nếu có delete files hình nào của tui nào thì làm ơn undo delete lại dùm tui vs F***, mấy thằng khùng! Ông mà gặp mày, ông mà gặp mày, ông sẽ thông nát lỗ đít mày! Nhân tiện, protect cái gallery tui khỏi mấy đứa from new users giùm 1 cái hết ở trong gallery của tui đó Móa, mất dạy ghê! Con khứa nào ấy Bà bik tui mà, tui ko giống mấy thằng khùng khác, tui bik luật, đàng hoàng, tui mà để nguyên 1 đống đó hả Okay. I'll re-capture that :D. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ But rose i am not loading unecessery picture!!?? honest -````roxy708 Project Episodes Hello! Can you please ask Sorrel of WincClubFan1 to unclok episode 22-26 of me of season 5 and make me a member of projectepisodes? Thanks for all your help. Winxlover12 (talk) 18:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Rose? I just wanted to give an opinion... Can't we make a Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Aisha/Layla userbox? Just an idea... ♦Nabeela♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Winter Dragon Flame!♦']' 02:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, and Roxy userbox too! ♦Nabeela♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz '♦'Fairy of the Winter Dragon Flame!'♦']' 02:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC)' I Tried I tried contacting winxfan1 over 2 weeks ago, but he hasn't responded to my question about joining project episodes. Also, is there any chance an episode that hasn't been aired can be unlocked so I can post spoilers? Since you didn't reply back @ Stella Sirenix's wiki, here's my message (read this one, not the other one - 'cause I know that you can't understand) ''"She didn't message you; she said to Alexis that we has her approval by creating Season 5 and 6 pages through FB. And Alexis spreaded it through blog posts. I guess that you'll say no to this :(." ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay then... ♦Nabeela♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Winter Dragon Flame!♦']' 02:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' Hi Rose. So sorry for my late reply, my internet stopped working and I had a softcrosse tournament on Friday in the rain >..✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) okay then. she said tht she cn sence tht u hate her soooooooo much. id u sy "i hate u" to my friend, shell ask her mam and daf to kill her, she also said tht she will never log in 2 tht Da site. anyways, she said tht she said tht she is 'SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY' 4 her 'STUPID' actions and things and stuff... plz replie soon b4 she goos to province 4 climbing mountains. --Naomi Mina Con nhỏ Rutchelle này quá lắm rùi, ko trị mày ko đc..... Rose, is it a good thing if I erase my nomination in the Admin Election? I know I have caused much trouble in the wiki and have an enemy/bad - friend relationship with you and Mason. I know that both of you are very mad and angry with me... This time I promise that I will '''never copy '''anything from this wiki ever again! '''NEVER EVER FOREVER AND EVER!' I promise until I am here. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Bình tĩnh đi, tức làm gì cho mất nhan sắc, nó láo thì block, nếu cần thì triệt lun Con đó chả đáng để bận tâm đâu, sax, sao mình dở an ủi người khác thế này, nói chung là đừng tức nữa, nói chuyện vs bạn bè cho khuây khỏa đi, thư giản đi :3 Oh so now you are saying that you hate me, Alexis and Stella Sirenix so much. then i will delete the other talkboxes and make other talkboxes for my stupid talks to my stupid self. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:56, April 17, 2013 (UTC) T_T dù gì thì tui cũng chỉ có ý tốt mún giúp thui mà I will create anew 1 then.✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was. We had to play 6 games :P We won :D! Thanks Rose :D! Oh, I'm sorry about that. Colds are just a nuisance >.a lot'''. Yep, we've been having a lot of tests lately too. I hope I haven't failed ;) =]]! Yep, I wonder who did it :(! Those poor people got injured at the end of an exhausting race :(! I heard one lady's leg was blown off :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^! Oh, I'm sorry :(! Try to look on the bright side of things =]]! Me neither and I just wished her a happy birthday :D! Yep, I hope it doesn't ever happen again :(! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize either. Awesome! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hết thứ để cop, cop cả ngôn ngữ lẫn cách nói chuyện, bó tay Con này bị khùng, vì Internet mà đòi tự tử, mẹ, chưa gặp mặt lần nào, toàn nói chuyện trên Internet mà làm gì dữ trời đã vậy còn tự lập page chửi mình nữa, con này bị addict wiki cấp độ cao rùi